


Why You?

by crescentshadows19



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Soulmates, extreme awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: In which soulmates are an actual thing in the story and everyone knows that when you meet your soulmate, a red string appears between yours and their pinky. Heavily inspired by other soulmate fanfics that I’ve been reading. Basically a soulmate AU.Originally Created on Deviantart on September 24, 2016
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	1. First Meeting

This was not how you planned your night would go.

Sure, it's granted that plans change all the time, but you never expected; well... _this._

You nervously glanced at the person(?) at the farther end of the couch, who seemed to seethe in  _pure dark rage_ . You can't blame him, you were both caught up in this mess, but you also accidentally added fuel to the fire. You bit your lip in anxiousness.

_Crap._

He caught you staring at him.

You gulped and made a weak smile; praying inwardly that he won't murder you on the spot.

He growled and returned to looking at the other side of the room; flat-out ignoring you as you both waited awkwardly for something or someone to probably help sort this situation.

Had anyone told you that this would happen a few days ago, you would've laughed at it and dismissed the thought.

However, the red thread that was tied around your pinky that was connected to his, seemed to prove otherwise.

It just happened a few hours ago.

In which you decided to take a stroll on the nearby forest which ended up with you being chased by the creature known from the internet as 'Thinman?' Was it? You weren't too sure. You only heard a few snippets here and there about him but you didn't exactly pay attention. Now, however, you wished you took the time to remember at least his name. You don't think you even got  _that_ right.

Sure, you knew he hunted and killed people, but it wasn't your fault that the page was  _damp_ when you tried to remove it from the tree!

... 

Okay, maybe you shouldn't have pulled on it too hard, but  _still_ ! You never knew that a monster would be stalking you or that he would suddenly berserk into  _sheer terror_ after accidentally ripping his paper! You didn't even understand the importance of those notes since it seemed like random bunches of scribbles that people left to scare visitors. You never seemed to notice them whenever you walked in the morning, so it was a complete surprise when he began to hunt you down.

Only when he cornered you, did you scream, and raise your hands above your head to protect yourself from him.

You waited for a few more moments for your inevitable death but nothing came.

You slowly lowered your hands to peek what the hold up was when you noticed something.

Why was there a red line on the floor connected to your pinky and his-

.

.

_Oh._

_OH._

_You have got to be kidding me._

You were speechless. Even your companion at the moment didn't dare move. You couldn't even bother on hiding the shock and surprise in your face when the red string began to glow for a few seconds, confirming of its certainty that you were indeed matched with your soulmate. Numbly, you moved your hand to check if the thread was real. To which was completely idiotic on your part, now that you winced in remembrance of the incident. 

The moment your skin had contact with the thread, you felt an emotional pull so strong that you didn't realize what you were doing. You gasped as odd sensations, bits of unfamiliar memories, and emotions abruptly enveloped your person as if being drenched in a bucket of ice-cold water, causing your whole vision to go white.

When you finally came to, you were both lying on the ground, with you on top and you were currently lying your head unto his chest hearing a faint but erratic heartbeat.

Your mind dealt with three things wrong with this scenario.

First was, this was so messed up.

The second was, why the  _hell_ did you have to cuddle with your  _soon-to-be-murderer._

And third, human or not, you're still both strangers and this is completely awkward.

Sweating profusely, you looked at the tall creature who seemed to be frozen at the intense emotional outburst you both had just shared. For some odd reason, you could slightly tell how he was trying to calm himself down from the shock of it all. You noticed his grip on you was loose as he still appeared dazed. Knowing he was about to snap out of it soon, you gently clambered out of his arms and placed a good distance between you both as you sat down on the ground.

You wanted to run away but you seemed stuck on wanting his physical presence and it also felt sort of rude to run away from your own soul mate.

_But would it?_

You mean, sure, he was gonna kill you, but still. It took long enough just to meet him since you've more or less waited for him your whole life and your heart somehow clenched at the thought of leaving him.

Well, that was the  _damn_ string’s fault. You were sure.

And thus, it leads you both here at your home as you listened to the clock ticking continuously, waiting for someone to come. When you asked him what exactly you were both waiting for, he just seemingly glared at you and ignored you. You sighed. He clearly needed time to think everything through. You headed to the kitchen, thinking of making a midnight snack when you were sure you heard your front door come off from its hinges with three loud voices that began to speak at the same time.

_"Slender is it true?!"_

_"I can't believe you're finally getting laid."_

"Brother, I'm so  _happy_ for you!"

_Oh boy._


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on Deviantart on November 3, 2016

You hesitantly took a peek at the living room.

Your soul mate, who was already furious with you awhile ago, looked murderous as he fumed as one of his brothers in a polka-dotted suit seemed to be hugging the life out of him while squealing happily. The other two—one wearing a fedora and the other a sweater vest—kept on badgering him with different yet similarly annoying questions. You listened in stealthily at the doorway of the kitchen, uncertain whether you were welcome or not while making sure you didn't get seen.

“Please tell me they have standards...” 

“So when do you guys plan on getting it on?” 

“They can dress properly right? I don’t need another pauper-looking in law.” 

“So when you do get to screw each other, care to send me pics? I need evidence that you actually lost your v—“

A loud smack can be heard as he was cut off.

_Well..._ that sums that up then. You’re  _definitely_ not coming out. You have no idea what's happening, no idea who they are or what they are, and the people(?) out there are not quite...welcoming. This whole situation was confusing and left you feeling on edge. You'd rather take your chances at hiding from them the whole evening than attempt to converse with them despite your supposed lover. You need to escape.

You back away slowly from the scene, trying to be silent as possible when your elbow knocked a metal cup from the counter.

Your eyes widened.

It slowly rolled at the edge albeit very gently, as if taunting you.

_Crap._

_Please don’t fall._ You inwardly pleaded.

_Please_ **_don’t_ ** _fall._

It inched closer to the edge and you can already imagine the cup smirking at you.

_Oh hell no._

Trying to swiftly catch the cup, you pounced near the table, but instead of grabbing it, your fingers just pushed it forward, confirming your upcoming death.

You felt positive that the heavens above hated you as it fell to the ground dramatically, making a loud clanging noise as it echoed in the house.

You inhaled deeply as you ever so slowly turned your head towards the group and saw every one of them staring at you. When you glanced at your partner, you could tell he was face-palming at you and this whole situation. He clearly showed he was uncomfortable about this as you are. Sweat trickled down your back immediately since no one spoke as you decided to smile.

Might as well try to make a good impression while you can right?

“H-hi! I’m ____!”

You only got to blink twice when you abruptly felt your lungs lose all air as you were met with a bone-crushing hug that lifted you off of your feet.

“You must be Slender’s soulmate! I’m  _so happy_ for both of you!  _I can’t believe we have another family member_ !  _Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I'm so happy_ !"

Your mind reeled from his monologue as you furiously tapped his back to let you go but he didn’t budge as he seemed to be crying tears of joy at the moment. After a few more seconds of not being able to breathe, the spectacled one sighed and simply said, “Splendor, you’re choking her.”

The joyful being finally noticed and immediately let you go from his death grip.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Miss ___! ” Splendor—was it?—guiltily apologized as he tried to rub soothing circles on your back.

You inhaled greedily as you coughed.

Never have you been so grateful for oxygen existing. This day just keeps on getting better.

As soon as you got your wind back, you were met face to face(?) with the one wearing glasses as he gazed at you intently. Although he didn’t have any sort of expression through the glint of his glasses, you felt like he was sizing you up. You kept eye contact with his spectacles as you swallowed uneasily.

"Pleased to meet you...?"

He seemingly arched a brow at you. "Just call me Trender." He stated swiftly. He stopped inspecting you then approached your soulmate, who inclined his head at what his relative wanted.

"Although nowhere near my standards, there’s a glimmer of hope that she can dress well even if at this state she attracts more flies rather than people.” He reported clinically as if he was talking about the weather.

"Hey!" You retorted.

He ignored you and went back to texting on his phone. You glared at the back of his head. Although you were slightly annoyed, you were relieved that he backed off. Arguing with your soulmate's family is not on your priority list, no matter how tempting it is.

You abruptly stiffened when you felt an arm snake around your waist. The shark-toothed being suddenly pulled you close as he planted a kiss on the back of your hand. You yelped involuntarily and went away from his grasp. 

“Heh, the name’s Offender, and I gotta say doll, you look pretty cute. Do you wanna go out and go for someone more exciting? Cuz’ babe if you need someone, just call me.” He purred.

You gave him a look.

Was he seriously hitting on you?

When you just met?

And his own brother was your soulmate?

Does this guy even have any morals?

Well, you certainly didn’t want to find out.

“I’m really...not interested…” You already feel an incoming headache from everything that had just happened. 

“Offender! That was very inappropriate! She’s already taken!” Splendor interjected.

“Aww, c’mon kitten, I can make you feel good.” He teased as he ignored his older brother’s scolding.

Before you can try to reject him once more, you all heard someone quite angrily clear his throat. You swallowed as you see ‘Thin-Man’ wave his tendrils dangerously close to Offender as if giving a warning.

**“As...much as I would have let this…conversation continue, we must get this done and over with..”**

Woah.

You kind of knew that by appearance, he might have had a deep voice—then again, you weren’t sure he could talk at all—but  _wow,_ you nearly swooned. It so…  _mesmerizing._ When he spoke, it was as if he enunciated in a susurrant undertone that his voice came in soft rumbles from his throat. It was neither too harsh nor too soft and it immediately caught everyone's attention. It reminded you of a stormy night whenever thunder struck, or something like dark chocolate; a mellowed sweet taste with a tinge of bitterness that one anticipated. Despite how he used it just now, it felt soothing like a craving you never knew you had. You admitted to yourself that you would listen to him all day had he spoken more often.

Huh. You realized had he been a human, you would’ve hit jackpot…

Probably a  _good-looking_ human at that…

Wait…what are  _you thinking?!_

_______ ! Focus!

Blinking back to reality, you caught him speaking once more.  **“Brothers, do you know of any way that we can remove the string?”**

_What?_

You looked at him incredulously. Doesn't he know that what he's asking is...

His brothers were all silent as well that was until you were all distracted by a loud cackle.

“HAHAHAHAHA! Pfft! Slender, can you even hear yourself right now?!” Offender bellowed with laughter. “Heh, trying to remove the string,” He wiped away a non-existent tear. “ _What a damn joke.”_

Slender angrily stepped toward him and seemingly glared toward his direction.

**“And what would be so funny about that Offender?”**

The said being gave the impression that he was staring at you and Slender before grinning his trademark shark-toothed smile. Trender had watched enough to know that his brother was earning himself mischief and had decided to step in.

“Slender… honey, the string  _can’t_ be removed; you’re stuck with each other for the rest of your lives.”


	3. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also just for the record, the string is more or less tricky here... it comes with a set of rules that in this chapter will show that they're not allowed away from each other even for a few minutes if they just met or else both sides will be hurt emotionally (though the one who tried to leave or anything liken to it would feel physical pain)
> 
> Originally posted this chapter on November 10, 2016

He had no idea how he got into this mess.

He thought tonight would be one of those ordinary nights in the forest which after letting out steam through curious humans, he’d be able to get back to his mansion; take a shower, relax; and go to sleep.

Apparently, this was not the case.

Lying on the carpeted floor, he sighed. The blanket and pillow you had given him gave him little to no comfort. He knew you wouldn’t have minded to give him your bed, but after seeing how tall he was, it just wouldn’t be able to fit him.

He rubbed his temple in frustration.

However, he didn’t realize that he needed to sleep on the floor—close to your bed—as you dozed off to a reluctant slumber.

But he had no choice.

He should have never underestimated how strong the string affected soul mates.

After hearing that the string could not be removed, he had desperately needed a breath of fresh air to clear his mind or to leave permanently; whichever came first really. His siblings had attempted to stop him for some reason, so when he was near the door about to leave, you had let out a cry of protest that surprised you yourself. He had already opened the door—ready to question what the matter with you was—when he had stepped outside.

And an intense pain abruptly attacked his chest.

He immediately fell on his knees as he felt the pain like wildfire surge into his body as his head began to throb into an excruciating dizzying sensation. Gripping the area where his heart would’ve been, he began to violently scratch the area as hard as he can, claws going deep into his flesh, trying to stop the hammering ache in his chest.

Hands began to surround him—as more heat enveloped him—trying to stop him from tearing himself out. He growled at them as he sent his tendrils into action while he fought the fire in his bosom.

_He never felt this kind of pain before._

_Where everything was burning._

_Where everything hurts._

_Funny,_ a conscious part of him thought.  _Is this what his victims felt after meeting him?_

He sensed his appendages being pinned down; feeling numerous hands gripping him tightly while he struggled as he was carried inside what he thinks was the house he just tried to leave earlier.

It was too warm inside.

_Too warm._

He was gently placed sitting up-right unto what he supposes is the couch, as he tries to relax, stop panicking, and try to think coherently. The hands- he noted- after seeing how he won’t fight back, slowly let go of him as he felt them remove his coat and loosen his tie enough for him to feel a tad bit simmer down.

He did indeed feel better but the pounding ache in his chest just continued.

He was suffering silently when something cool passed by his hand.

It lingered on his fingers, seemingly hesitant and slowly placed itself on top of his fist. He let out a breath of release as the sensation of it calmed him, making the ache in him subside. But the tranquil object seemed to fade away as it attempted to go.

He immediately grasped it, clutching unto it like a lifeline.

The pain had finally subsided as he let his fingers entwine themselves to whatever it was.

He sighed in relief.

“Slender! Are you alright?!”

Tightening his grip on the unknown object, his head began to clear as he saw a blurry image of Offender grinning at him smugly and Trender seemingly exasperated with the whole ordeal. His older brother, who was usually cheerful, now seemed frantic at his sudden collapse.

Although his vision was obscured, he saw how Splendor was slightly teary-eyed, his face etched in worry; looking at him up and down, scanning to see if he had injured himself in any other way. He nodded his head to him slowly to assure his brother that he was feeling better. He glanced at his white dress shirt and saw how violently shredded the material was.

He winced. 

He’s glad that his wound regenerated quickly enough.

On a side note, he wondered what he’s been holding all this time, and glanced to his side.

He froze and saw you.

Though you weren’t looking at him, you were busy trying to hide your nervous face as both of you held hands, still not letting go. A strange but not unpleasant sensation went through him as his breathing hitched for a moment.

He began to feel flustered as he realized he had been holding your hand all this time.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, he was about to remove his palm from yours when Trender unexpectedly stopped him. “Slender, don’t.” He firmly said.

“ **I am alright; I appreciate your concern...** ” He was about to remove his hand once more, but Trender firmly clamped down his wrist to make sure his hand was still holding yours.

“Slender… do you even realize why you felt that pain just now?”

He stayed silent. He honestly had no idea.

The diva huffed in vexation. “Honey, you’re not supposed to leave your soul mate when you just met; what you felt was the withdrawal if you try to leave them.”

He was stunned.

_He had to stay_ **_here_ ** _?_

He felt a sinking feeling in his chest about this.

He saw you about to ask something to Trender but Offender grinned down on the both of you—smile a little too wide than normal—and spoke.

“Yeah, Slender, you’re supposed to  _bang_ her already, it’s in the rules.”

Both you and Slender stiffened immediately.

_SMACK._

“ _The hell Splendor?!_ That hurt!”

“You’re not supposed to joke about this Offender! The merry-being scolded. “You made them both uncomfortable!”

“What? I was just trying to lighten the mood!”

As the two of them began to bicker with one another, Trender saw the uneasy looks of the pair before him and sighed.

“Don’t worry, Offender was just kidding,” The look of relief washed both of you in an instant. “You guys don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, you just need to be extremely close to each other at all times in the first few days.” He glanced at Splendor and Offender then pinched the bridge of where his nose bridge would be in annoyance. “Now excuse me, I have two idiots to stop.”

Trender left you both to do damage control unto his arguing relatives.

As he ignored the commotion in the room, he only noticed now how his suffering from earlier drained him of all his energy. Which was saying something, he might not have had intense stamina like Splendor but he never usually tires out so easily.

He exhaled, slumping down into the cushions.

He just wanted to ignore everything.

He wanted to forget everything that had ever happened tonight.

He didn’t need to see you looking at him in complete concern, unsure of what to do.

He didn’t want to think about your hand, still wrapped around his, that felt peaceful and soothing.

And he most certainly didn’t want to feel the odd fluttering feeling in his abdomen, every time you try to squeeze his hand to reassure him.

He didn’t need any of this.

He hated it.

But he would be a hypocrite to say that he didn’t like it.

_Control._ He reminded himself.

“Hey…are you okay?”

He growled and merely glanced at your direction before deciding to nod stiffly.

You tried to stifle a flinch but proceeded. “Your name is Slender right?”

He greeted you with another stiff nod.

“Hey, umm… Slender, I just wanna say I’m sorry for what happened in the forest back there… I didn’t mean to rip the paper and for…what I accidentally did…” You felt embarrassed for a bit before gazing intently at him, sincerity laced on your words. “Is…there any chance you’d forgive me?”

He wanted to remain stoic.

Like how he always was.

Like he usually is.

But his soul instead responded with guilt and a need to reassure you.

He inhaled deeply.

He now hates the fact that he has a soul.

**“It is…alright…”** He scowled at himself. That was not comforting  _at all…_

He looked at you and was surprised to see a small smile gracing upon your lips.

“Thank you.” You thanked him genuinely.

Why did he have the feeling that you might think that this would work out? How queer. 

He shook his head at the thought.

You raised a brow but decided not to question him. “Also, do you want to umm…talk about all this tomorrow and have your brothers to come by then? I just noticed that you seemed pretty tired considering everything that’s happened…but it’s also okay if you still want to talk to them…”

He glanced at his brothers.

They still hadn’t stopped bickering…and were now arguing about…ducks? He wasn’t curious to find out why.

He looked at you gently.  **“Please do…”**

You squeezed his hand briefly and stood up to tell Trender that they’d have to postpone their meeting for now.

As you talked to his cousin, he briefly felt that he wished you didn’t let of his palm so soon. He immediately missed your warmth.

Soon as it came, he chastised those thoughts away.

Grabbing his suit jacket that was tossed away carelessly across the room, he saw Splendor and Offender protest on leaving early. Feeling irritated and stressed enough for one day, he shot them a sharp look which immediately ended their complaints. He glanced at Trender who nodded in understanding and dragged his family members out the door despite their silent objections.

His shoulders relaxed in relief as soon as he heard the door click.

He felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Hey Slender, do you…wanna sleep now?”

Feeling his body reminding him of how tired he was, he nodded.

You beckoned him upstairs as you both headed toward your bedroom. After going up the stairs and down the hallway; when you were about to open the door, your fingers brushed against his.

He swallowed.

He had an urge to lace his fingers with yours but he won’t do it. He should learn how to control this. He was a logical person, not a brash emotional one. He won’t let his heart (or soul in this case) win over his mind. He absolutely refused to let it happen.

Clearing his throat, he snapped you out of your stupor in which you quickly opened the door and both of you went inside the room.

Which now led to his predicament here.

After cleaning himself up and changing his ruined dress shirt—courtesy of Splendor, when he asked why he had a spare, his brother just smiled at him—he laid down and quickly fell into a deep sleep or so he thought. He had for some reason woken up despite his tired disposition. He had tried going back to nap but he felt restless. So now he just tried to organize his scattered thoughts and find a solution.

It had been a while that he had let his mind gone far for solutions that he had thought of homicide.

But he crossed that one out immediately.

Seeing the pain he already endured when he tried to leave, he doubted his soul can take the grief afterward if he killed you.

He felt his chest sting at the thought of it already; he didn’t want to know what would happen if he actually went through with it.

As he let his mind wander, you shifted on your bed and had turned to face him.

For a moment he thought you were awake, but as he heard your steady breathing, he knew otherwise. He decided to glance at you. When you had slept at first, you had your face scrunched up in discomfort the whole evening, but at the moment…

Your face was now relaxed, looked peaceful… _innocent_ even, as if none of the events earlier ever happened. The pale moonlight drifted through your window, creating a soft blue silhouette that had highlighted your soft features in careful fervor as shadows cast itself on you creating a lovely contrast of different shades. ‘ _Almost like a painting.’_ He thought.

He can’t seem to help but study you.

You just looked so... _serene,_ that he felt himself relax completely which is a feat already since he never really does. It almost felt like a balm to look at you sleeping so peacefully that could help him forget the dilemma at hand. With the Creepypasta Manor to manage, Zalgo provoking him and his siblings to bother him for the most unnecessary things, he was always stressed and cranky. But feeling actual calmness still him, he felt at peace.

You gently move once more in your sleep which caused the blanket draped on top of you to show a peek of your bare shoulder.

He paused.

Without thinking, a tendril rose gently toward you. It tugged on the cloth and prepared to tuck the blanket unto you again. The appendage accidentally brushed against your skin which caused the tall being to have his breath caught in his throat.

He had never paid attention to a human’s skin since all he ever did was hunt them down but he never realized that it was so… _so soft…_

“Thank you…” You mumbled.

As soon as you spoke, Slender had already turned his back against you with his tendril nowhere in sight. When no further movement from you was made; Slender face-palmed at himself as an odd heat from his face began to show.

_What on Zalgo's hell was he doing?!_

To do something so unnecessary…that isn’t like him…

He should pay more attention to his actions; this string problem was getting out of hand…

He shakily let himself relax. He’ll think about this tomorrow, for now…he needs to rest and recover from everything…

As you continued to mumble now and then in your sleep, Slender realized that this is going to be a long night. 


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on January 7, 2017

You woke up feeling exhausted.

Rolling around the sheets, you had a distinct feeling that you had to get up but you ignored it. Your head was having a slight headache, your legs felt like Jell-O, and your bed covers were warm and inviting.

So staying in bed it is then.

You shifted near the edge of your mattress and blinked while sleepily looking down.

_‘Huh. That’s odd.’_

There’s a neatly folded blanket along with a well-fluffed pillow on the floor.

Blink.

_‘Wait…’_

_‘Where is he?’_

Remembering everything that happened last night, you ignored all the pain you felt, sat up, and looked around but found no sign of him.

“Slender?”

No answer.

You put your slippers on and quickly left the bed. Ignoring your soul that was already panicking, you tried to think logically.

_‘He wouldn’t leave.’_ You thought. ‘ _He already tried that and that didn’t work out well… he must be downstairs…’_

He would never try to leave again… right?

Reaching the stairs midway, you slowly walked down, absent-mindedly following the thread, and glanced at the doorway leading to the kitchen.

You sighed in relief.

He was sitting down on the kitchen stool with papers and books you didn’t recognize that were scattered around the countertop. You noticed that his coat and tie were folded neatly on the other seat, while his white polo shirt was slightly wrinkled—due to resting last night—with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

_‘It’s a good look for him.’_ You randomly mused.

You went down the last remaining steps and finally met with him in the room.

Taking a seat across him, you sheepishly glanced at him. He still hadn’t looked at you and just continued writing.

“Good morning, Slender.”

He stiffly nodded in response.

You waited for him to say anything else but nothing came.

.

.

.

This is really awkward.

You don’t know what to say.

You were unnerved with how quiet it was. Well, then again you like  _the quiet_ , but the air just seemed too tense. Whatever domesticity the two of you achieved last night, seemed gone this morning.

The sound of a pen hitting paper continued to fill the silence that seemed to stretch between the two of you.

You squirmed in your seat.

He ignored you and began to silently read the book on his hand. The ticking of your wall clock followed as you tap your fingers nervously, hoping he would have the intention of conversing with you.

.

.

.

You were horrible at small talk but screw it.

This uncomfortable silence was killing you.

“So Slender… what exactly are you doing?”

He glanced at you for a moment before continuing his work.

**“I am looking for a way that may detach us from this…situation,”** He gestured to the string as if he was disgusted by it.  **“There should be a way to free us.”**

You bit your lip and exhaled.

“Oh…well…I hope you’ll find it…”

You forced a smile up your face before you set your face downcast as he began to write once more.

You shouldn't take this so personally.

You don’t know Slender.

You know that fact all too well since you just met him last night.

You don’t have a clue of who or what he is. And he barely knew you as well. You’re both so… _different._ All you know was that he was a murderer, a kidnapper, and so on so forth. You should be happy that he’s helping you remove it since there should be better options for you and someone more... _fitting_ for him…

So why was it that you felt hurt instead?

This didn’t make any sense at all.

You finally met your long-awaited soul mate and instead of being like the other people around you who hit it off right from the bat, yours wanted to get away from you as fast as possible.

You inwardly chuckled at your sad joke and pinched the bridge of your nose.

_‘Stupid string. This is all your fault.’_ You thought miserably.

You stood up intending to make breakfast to distract you from your thoughts. You didn’t really like cooking at all but you needed something else to preoccupy your mind. You placed the bread inside your toaster then grabbed eggs from the refrigerator. As you set the stove to cook you began to look for drinks.

You took the mugs along with some teaspoons and was about to make tea when you felt that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. Maybe you should make coffee instead? Since he looked extremely groggy in appearance, coffee might do him some good.

As soon as you grabbed the coffee, you hesitated.

_‘Why were you caring about his well-being? He’d be gone as soon as he can anyway._ _To care for him now might hurt you more in the future; would you be alright with that?_ ’ Your mind whispered.

You contemplated for a moment before you made up your decision.

The answer was… _yes_ …

You had a caring nature to begin with, and you’ve previously felt pain alongside the feeling of being lost already so what was adding another notch to it?

Besides, you’d rather be damned if you let your feelings blind you in how you would normally treat others.

You’re not that kind of person.

With renewed determination, you set the coffee; and began to fry the eggs. You timed yourself on how long to cook them so that they would be equally cooked. After a few minutes, you began to grab the sunny-side-up with your spatula but it got stuck to the pan, and you broke the yolk instead.

Annoyed, you gritted your teeth as you began to scrape it off. You huffed as you were about to try to pry off the other egg when a gentle hand abruptly held your wrist.

You squeaked.

Slender was suddenly looming behind you glancing at your handiwork. The yolk was already broken and your sunny-side-up now looked like scrambled eggs. You flushed at the mess you made.

“I...” You cleared your throat. “I was… trying to make breakfast.”

He did not comment and silently offered his hand to you.

You froze for a second, unsure of what to do.

_‘Is he …? Maybe…just maybe…he meant…’_

You sucked a breath.

You placed your hand on top of his fist, feeling as if it belonged there. You experimentally squeezed his hand. You noticed that it was oddly cool yet gave off the appearance of tenderness. Blood had begun to pound in your ears as you entwined your fingers with his. You were barely able to see anything else on his hand when he abruptly took it out of your grasp.

**“Miss ____…I was asking for the spatula…”** He almost inaudibly mumbled.

You turned into a violent shade of red.

Ignoring the feeling of wanting to bolt out of the room and die of humiliation, you mustered up the courage and handed him the object he wanted without looking at him. You inwardly cursed at yourself more. Why the hell are you acting like it's such a big deal? You've done more than hand-holding in the past before, so you have no reason to blush like a little girl in middle school. Was it always like this with soulmates? You wondered idly. 

You hoped not.

When you heard the pan sizzling, you started to watch his hands move since you had nothing else to do. He began to cook another egg. His pale fingers moved with precision almost as if with expertise as he fried. You noticed that they were calloused yet smooth, looking very tidy, and well-maintained.

Trying to forget what happened just a few scenes ago, you gathered up your courage to try to talk to him again.

“You…know how to cook?”

The tall being continued to fry before glancing in your direction. He seemed to debate whether or not on trying to make small talk with you to make things less uncomfortable until he finally decided on the former.

**“I had to learn since I was younger,”** He replied as he removed the egg off the frying pan with enviable ease.  **“Splendor is a horrible cook despite trying to learn but alas, there was no hope for him,”** His tone seemed to smile at the thought.  **“Trender was the only one who knew back then so I had him teach me, now I cook daily for my tena—”** He drifted off, not finishing his sentence; you wondered if he felt like he said too much. Or if he shouldn't talk so much about his private life. Maybe he realized who he was talking to.

“Your tenants?” You finished for him.

**“Yes…”**

You wanted to know more about him despite it all. You idly wondered what kind of childhood did he have, what his tenants were like, and what kind of place they lived in, but you felt like he would ignore you if you’d ask; so you didn’t.

Silence ensued between the two of you as he cooked.

Remembering that you both were waiting for his brothers, you prayed that they would come quickly and as soon as possible.

If you weren’t going to die of embarrassment from earlier you were certain that you’d die of awkwardness instead.


	5. Of Butter and Polka-dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on April 14, 2017

The air was tense.

The only thing that could be heard in the entire house was the ticking of a distant clock and the tapping of a certain merry being’s restless foot. The reason the said creature’s foot is restless is completely understandable. His brother and his soulmate were not talking in which, was strange. Usually, soulmates would have simply chatted up the other and wanted to know more about the other, since they frequently have an effortless camaraderie but right now this was not the case.

He knew that his youngest brother was not the easiest to talk to, but he was seriously hoping that his soulmate could somehow break some of his metaphorical walls. But then again, his stubborn brother might’ve pushed you away.

Speaking of which, he transferred his gaze toward them as he watched the pair before him ignore each other, pretending to be busy just to avoid any kind of conversation. Well, his brother  _seemed_ to be busy since he was reading and taking down notes about soul bonds whereas you… well…you were busy hiding your face as well as studying the floor that seemed to be immensely interesting to you in which Splendor didn’t understand. He also gazed at the floor for a while but he didn’t get what seemed to catch your attention. There wasn’t anything quite interesting about the boring white tiled floor but hey, he wouldn’t judge.

‘To each their own.’ He thought.

The child-like being had a fixed smile on his face that was becoming strained by the second as the stressful silence was slowly getting to him.

He loudly sighed.

This was getting ridiculous.

It was just too quiet.

They were all seated at the kitchen table. You, Slender, Splendor, and Offender were sitting there waiting patiently for their fashionista of a cousin to arrive. It was odd though, Trender wakes up the earliest among them however, his preparation time to fix himself took almost half of the day. 

On a side note, Splendor began to inwardly wish that he wasn’t such a morning person or maybe that he set up just as long as his relative just to avoid this awkward meeting. He checked his older brother to see if he was just as uncomfortable as he was but he wasn’t. Offender wasn’t at all fed up with the behavior of the couple before him. In fact, he seemed to drink off from the palpable uneasiness of everyone before him if his sharp-toothed smile was anything to go by.

Maybe Offender could help him stop the awkwardness?

Goodness, he was truly desperate since he had just considered Offender’s help.

Well, it should be worth a shot.

The dapper polka-dotted being stared absentmindedly on his teacup as he began to focus on contacting his older sibling telepathically.

‘ _Hey brother, can you hear me?’_

_‘Now you decide to bother me pipsqueak?’_

At the mention of the nickname, his hands grasp firmer at the teacup.  _‘Well… yes. I was just wondering if you could help me make them talk somehow?’_

Offender stifled a snort.  _‘Why should I? It’s not every day I see good o’l Slendy here to be so rigid.’_

_‘It’s uncomfortable! I could easily slice the air with a butter knife right now and we’d be having butter on our toast which would also be lovely with a sprinkle of cinnamon but that isn’t the point!’_

_‘And your point is?’_

The cheery giant groaned in frustration to which Slender looked at him and seemingly raised an invisible brow. To remove attention from himself, he just smiled at his younger brother who sensed that nothing was wrong went back to his reading.

He glared at his fedora-wearing brother.  _‘Offender, please!!! You know what my point is!’_

_‘Are you sure that you want me to interfere?’_

Yes? No? Maybe? Splendor wasn’t even sure himself but it’s better than the silence, right?

_‘Fine.’_

_‘Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you.'_

“Hey _____,” You looked at Offender seemingly almost grateful for him to bother your thoughts. That’s a good sign, right? The rosy-cheeked being could only hope.

“Yes?” You asked. If Offender had eyes they would’ve glinted for they would’ve warned Splendor for what was about to come. His younger brother curiously looked up from his reading to view their discussion.

“How much experience do you have in the bedroom? Since Slender’s a virgin, he needs all the help he could get.”

You choked.

Slender dropped his book.

Splendor banged his head on the table.

…

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS WHY?! He  _should’ve_ known better than to ask Offender for help! That jerk doesn’t know how to pick which topics are in the lines of okay and not okay which in this case was really  _not okay._ If he did more damage than help to the fragile relationship that you both probably have he won’t ever forgive himself. 

He nervously looked at you both, seriously wishing that you guys won’t take it too badly.

Your cheeks were flushed even worse and he could sense that you truly want to—not run but even worse,  _sprint_ due to the awkwardness of the room. As for Slender however …well…Splendor wanted to join you in sprinting away from the building.

His face was distorted so much by anger that it caused it to darken his faint features that one could almost see his mouth almost  _aching_ to open themselves just so he can probably snap their heads off. He was glaring at Offender so badly that if one’s stare could melt one’s head, he would’ve been like a popsicle left at the side of a beach. The appendages around him that used to be still was now going ballistic that if it grabbed something, it will immediately break into two.

Splendor gulped. Oh, boy.

He felt someone contact him through the telepathic chat box that he created for him and Offender. The said contact was forceful and its presence was black, menacing, and heavy. He certainly knew who it was.

**_‘I KNOW BOTH OF YOU ARE GUILTY.’_ **

The usually jolly being winced. He forgot Slender could usually read him like a book.

**_‘When I get out of this house, you both will experience punishment for—‘_ **

_‘Huh. That’s kinky, Slendy.’_

_‘SHUSH OFFENDER!’_

Why was Offender digging his own grave?! Doesn’t he realize that he would also have to join in in whatever punishment Slender has for them? He could literally hear Slender’s teeth ground in rage despite it not showing while the oldest slender just smiled even wider at the both of them.

**_‘YOU.WILL.DIE.A.PAINFUL.DEATH.WHEN.I.AM—‘_ **

A loud banging of the front door brought them all to their senses as their long-awaited relative finally arrived wearing an outfit from probably another famous magazine.

“So, what did I miss?” Trender arched an unseen brow at them.

“About damn time.” Offender grinned as if none of the earlier events had just happened.


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on July 28, 2017

He was at his wit's end.

He was unable to pay attention to his cousin as Trender discussed how his work would be evenly divided between the three of his relatives fairly. 

The last thing he remembered they were talking about was the Manor mainly but that had been a minute ago. Now he wasn't completely sure as his mind was still seething, looking for something to vent all his anger into something as he tried to no end to calm himself down.

His mind was still stuck with what happened a few moments ago.

Knowing Splendor, he knew that he truly meant well but to ask Offender... Of what  _damn_ impertinence was he thinking?! He should know very well that Offender would jibe about his...lack of coitus... since their older brother makes it into his business whether or not they were-- as he would put it-- 'getting some.' To have this publicly announced in front of his pseudo-soulmate no less was just downright humiliating. He was inwardly glad that he turned hostile instead of getting flustered. 

The muscle on where his jaw would be, clenched.

Never had he ever felt the strongest urge to choke his oldest brother in a death grip. To think that his incensed feelings would reach this limit was completely astounding to him since he had thought that he had already reached the very peak of his ire with Offender and his mischief before. Apparently not. He had now indeed reached new heights. This had to be a new record.

He snorted despite himself.

...

Five minutes had already passed since the incident and he still wanted to commit bloody murder in the kitchen. No matter how hard he tried to take notice of what was happening around him, his mind was still intent on getting his revenge. 'Yet it was odd,' he suddenly realized. His emotions were completely out of the line from his usual stoic demeanor, it felt as if... he can't control them...

Or perhaps one's emotions are amplified when near their soulmate that to these heightened feelings they would be out of his depth to control?

Uncertain but entirely plausible. 

This was not good.

"Hey Slender..."

He gazed up at Trender with as much calm he could manage without breaking the table in half. Before him, was a sheet of paper with something written on it as his cousin tapped a finger on the surface near it.

"Do you agree with our division of work?" The fashionista himself wasn't sure about the jobs distributed as they all picked what was convenient to each brother, (Offender was an exception as he picked what would cause more enjoyment for him) and not based on what was suitable for each.

So he was certainly surprised when Slender stiffly nodded without looking at the parchment. The diva seemingly arched a brow at him. He studied his youngest relative's posture for a moment, debating whether or not to interfere with Slender’s train of thought. For a glimpse of a second, he was about to call him again but ultimately decided against it when he saw how dark Slender's aura was becoming that it felt suffocating to those aware to his presence in the room. Nope, he would not interfere with this.

Trender decided that he valued his own life too much for that.

Instead of interrupting the patriarch, he murmured, "Suit yourself." and continued to talk to his other family members in the room about the current issues that they needed to look out for just in case of Zalgo attacks. He may be living in with the normal humans most of the time, the snarky slender was still updated with everything that happened with the pastas and his family members. His attention now lingered as he listened to a question that Splendor had as he absentmindedly kept a keen eye for any odd behaviors from his youngest relative.

Slender desperately needed something to distract himself. His head, if he honestly thought about it, didn't feel quite right ever since yesterday when he provoked the string by trying to leave you. He became increasingly frustrated that his fingers were itching to do something like at least rip one of the books he had brought in for his research-- that held nothing but ritual sacrifices of soul mates by the way and nothing about the removal of it, much to his utter frustration-- but that would be counter-productive so he stopped himself from doing so which led to his ire being bottled up. His emotions--he grimaced at the term-- were acting all off. He couldn't feel the usual cold rational demeanor that he's mastered over the years, no, it was still there but it felt as if... something was making sure it was staying put as someone was chipping it down. As much as he wanted to put his walls back up again, it refused and he was uncertain of what to do.

He paused.

He felt someone staring at him and he immediately glanced at your direction.

You were looking at him.

Your face had a mixture of worry, and confusion, though still flushed about the earlier faux pas. What clued him this was due to the fading tint of pink in your cheeks. He frowned inwardly when he noticed you were slowly regaining your normal color. He would never admit it but he liked it better when your face was tinged with red despite the circumstance. His attention was once more diverted when the tip of your finger brushed against his forearm. Instantly, all his senses were focused on your touch and calmed down.

He stilled as you mouthed to him, 'Are you alright?' 

He gave a small bow of the head that only you saw.

You slightly tilted to your side, facing him and neared your mouth towards where you assumed his ear would be.

"I'm glad." You whispered.

Slender didn't move.

You took that as a cue to scoot back to your seat and pay attention once more to the hipster who was now rechecking the list of things to do.

The tall being was slightly lost in thought. It was disconcerting, to say the least. To be extremely angry and wanting to commit homicide on one second, and abruptly feel peace and warmth on the next. Despite his now temporary tranquil demeanor, he felt irritated that his emotions could be manipulated so easily. 

You barely touched him and yet...

He had to fight the urge to touch the side of his neck where your breath tickled him. The air around the jugular of his neck tingled that if anyone was looking closely, goosebumps had been left in its wake.

He inhaled deeply.

This will not do. If anyone finds out asides from his family about the physical reactions he has for you, that you can invoke such responses from him you will no doubt be used by his enemies against him.

His head began to throb once more now as concern for your safety grew. He couldn't always stay here at your home to watch over you. Neither could he bring you to the Pasta Mansion. For as much as his tenants defended his side against all sorts of enemies through thick and thin, he could not trust where their true loyalties lied as they were more loyal to themselves than to him. He was sure that as soon as they get wind of this, they would do anything within their power to get you to get him under their thumb.

He gritted his inner teeth.

The fates were not boding in his favor very well.

He stared at your direction once more. Confusion aside, you were looking slightly amused by the spectacle that his family members were creating. They were once more arguing, this time it was about who would cook for the pastas in the Manor. He shook his head. If you only knew how much-damaged furniture his relatives would cost, you wouldn't find it amusing as you did now.

He saw Offender grab your attention once more and sent a flirty grin your way to which made you squirm at his unwanted charms. An animalistic feeling of possessiveness went into Slender's chest. All his fury moments ago, now came back with a vengeance as he abruptly stood up causing the chair he was sitting on, to fall with a loud thud.

Asides from Offender's, all remaining heads swerved into his direction and all knew at that point that Slender was not happy. If his aura didn't clue them in, then the levitating paraphernalia within the room did. 

Offender stood up as well, approaching him with a smug smile that taunted the already irate slender to make the first move.

Trender however, felt something was incredibly wrong. Slender seemed to have a whirlwind of emotions that kept on changing in an instant. And that was not like Slender at all. Even when at the worst of Offender's taunts he was always able to keep a measure of composure and his temper in check. 

Was it due to the string?

He did hear that it sometimes made one extremely clingy to their soulmate but nothing too bad. However, he had a feeling that this just showed how much their youngest was extremely unaware and detached from any sort of sentimentality that it now haunts him with renewed vigor. The situation was not looking good. He looked at you, seemingly bewildered on the tense atmosphere of the room. Despite your poor fashion choices and your…questionable memorabilia (that he will soon question you about later), Trender hoped that you could somehow be the balm that Slender needed.

He sighed inwardly.

At the moment, however, he knew it's up to them to keep Slender and Offender in check.

He looked at Splendor and caught his eye. The polka-dotted slender nodded in understanding. The gleam of his glasses must've shown the joyful being that they both needed to be prepared in case of a fight. They as well silently stood up and held a stance in preparation.

The fashionista briefly wondered how the hell did his day turn out like this.

Then again, he had a feeling this would've happened.

He knew he shouldn't have worn his new outfit today.


	7. Fights & Queries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on December 16, 2019

"Alright! I just think everybody needs to calm down..."

Trender's patronizing tone did not help matters as the two forces started to circle each other—one eying the other with impish amusement while the other being looked on with murderous intent.

This was not looking good.

Your heart began to pound as a promise of an altercation began to happen in your very home. You looked at Trender and Splendor for help but it was too late; the fight had already started.

Smexy struck first.

He began by levitating your wooden stools to crash into Slender's peripheral direction as a distraction before trying to aggressively charge against his sibling.

Slender snarled as wood splintered all around him, his appendages smashing the chairs against the walls as he teleported in the last second just as Smexy crashed facefirst into your countertops, crunching the delicate marblework into rubble.

Instead of being dazed as you expected, Smexy just pushed himself off the counter—pieces of chipped wood and broken stone on his figure—with an almost manic grin in his face.

"Seriously Slendy? That's all you've got? You've had more fight in ya back in 1985!" 

The patriarch in reply to his brother's taunts had teleported in a blink of an eye then twisted Smexy's arm in an inhumane angle, causing him to yell out profanities, forcing his body to rotate as he tried to remove Slender from him then kicking said being in the face which resulted to Slender landing on the ground with an undignified grunt.

"1985?" You, despite your anxiety at the situation in hand, turned to Trender in silent query.

"It was when Slender came from a ghoul hunt which took a whole year," He sighed "we don't easily lose energy or get fatigued but Slender was drained after a nasty ambush encounter with one of his enemies. Long story short, Offender thought it was 'fun' to spar with his brother in his sleep. Let's just say that the result was gruesome and Offender had to recover for a whole week despite our regenerative abilities."

"Oh..." You winced.

"Miss ____! Look out!"

Your now broken blender went flying in your direction, its sharp metal and glass pieces glinting your way as you shrieked, trying to shield yourself from the incoming object when you felt someone cover you before a gust of wind seemingly enveloped your form.

Apparently, you had unconsciously closed your eyes since instead of your kitchen, you were now laying low, sitting uncomfortably on someone's bony legs behind your dining room table, taking cover.

"What on earth..."

"Miss ____! Please be more careful! You mustn't lose your vigilance at a time like this!" Splendor said whilst clicking his tongue behind you. He gently set you down— as one would with a treasured stuffed toy— on the floor, sitting beside him. You mumbled out a quick apology and thanks as you look back at the kitchen where you could see through the open doorway, the two other slender beings locked in a wrestle. It was truly hard to keep up with what was happening as they seemed to be teleporting everywhere every second with loud crashing noises being the only factor that they were still in the kitchen.

"Oh dear.. they haven't fought like this in a while.." murmured the child-like slender.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" You asked worriedly while watching the coffee maker get smashed on the kitchen wall by what looked like Smexy's attempt on hammering said object onto Slender's head.

"Well, we should but Trender and I have both learned from experience that the best way to deal with this is to wait out the worst of it." You both ducked as something hit the wall behind both of you "Only when the fight reaches the eye of the storm, do we interfere and make sure they don't continue it."

"So how long do these fights usually take?"

"10 minutes? An hour? Maybe a year? With these two fighting like this, I'm afraid I'm not quite able to discern..." Splendor said sadly.

You sighed.

"You know, you're taking all of this very well, ____."

Surprised, you turned your head to Trender—who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere— was now sitting right beside you behind the makeshift barricade with Splendor nowhere at sight.

"What?"

"I mean, for a human, you're adjusting to your current predicament really well... Especially since your soulmate is an entirely superior species from you," He nonchalantly said as you flushed in irritation at his dig at you "who, at the moment, has an unpredictable personality, willing to commit homicide—has done it an unnumberable amount of times in fact—and wrecking your home as a nice little cherry on top."

"I—"

"And yet... you, my dear, have not truly freaked out even once since the whole soul mate debacle has happened."

"I mean h-he is my soul mate right? So maybe despite all of these... characteristics of his, it's probably just the bond doing its thing.." You clumsily waved it off but you felt Trender's burning stare digging holes into your skull.

"No, I'm fairly confident that this isn't the bond."

"And how are you so sure? You don't look bonded to me..." You muttered in defense.

"I know," He said with a flair of annoyance, "because Offender had already found his soul mate. And she certainly did not take any of this," he gestured to himself "rather well. In fact, she tried fleeing the country and attempted to banish or kill Offender through any means she could think of and screaming at us 'freaks' to get away from her."

Your jaw dropped open. " _He has a soul mate?_ "

"Yes. And we'll talk about that much later. But right now, I'm really curious ____;" He leaned in uncomfortably close before gripping your arm toward him so that he could speak directly into your ear. The air began to stagnate and the loud noises of the scuffle were drowned out by an eerie silence as Trender's glasses glimmered with a strange bright yellow light as he stared at you intently. The thought of even struggling from his grip didn't come to mind as you froze in apprehension.

You couldn't seem to breathe.

"Unlike most days where I'm late due to my 'frivolous' daily routine, I actually investigated around the outside of your house. A 'friendly patrol' if you will. And I must say, the demon protection wards in this house are very strong."

You refused to look at him.

"_____, this isn't the first time that you've dealt with... otherworldly creatures such as us... haven't you?"

"I—"

**_"ENOUGH!"_ **

The both of you looked up in surprise from Slender's deadly shout. You abruptly removed your arm from Trender's grip then ran to what used to be your kitchen, taking in the scene before you.

Your soul mate was pining Smexy's gored neck unto the shambled countertop, his anger palpable and rushing through the room in waves, his clawed fingers sinking deeper and deeper into the other being's flesh.

**"I have had enough of your games Offender,"** He snarled menacingly, ripping open the surface skin of his face until sharp jagged-like teeth appeared.  **"I will do all of us a favor if I proceed to kill you right now and make sure you will never regenerate your hideous hide ever again."**

Although Offender's face was hidden from view, you swear you could hear a gurgled laugh.

"Well... he certainly isn't mincing words today..." Trender murmured, "Splendor!"

Splendor, who you swore wasn't anywhere near you for the past few minutes, popped up, crumbs all over his face, gloved hand in a cookie jar with an extremely guilty expression plastered all over him when his eyes made contact with yours.

"...Is that my stash of sugar cookies?" You asked with a raised brow.

Trying to play off his guilt and feign ignorance, Splendor proceeded to put another cookie in his mouth, chewing it with agonizing slowness, and looked at Trender with the pretense of giving him his full attention.

"Trender? You called?"

You exhaled internally, praying for patience with dealing with the beings before you.

It was a horrible attempt to dodging your question but you decided to let it go.

There were bigger fish to fry at the moment.

The fashionista pointed over to the scuffle which showed Smexy yelping out pleas like 'I give up!'s, 'I was only joking!'s, and 'C'mon! Learn to take a joke!'s as Slender seemed furiously determined to remove the exhibitionist's head from his body with unsurprising efficiency.

Splendor quickly assessed the situation and after gulping down the last sugar cookie, teleported near his two siblings to try to get in between the two of them.

"Slender," he calmly said as he raised his hands slowly to placate his brother as one would with a rabid beast, "Offender learned his lesson, it's time to stop..."

**"I should just eliminate this pathetic excuse of filth. Save us all the trouble on cleaning up after him.."**

"I know Offender has his...quirks but you truly have to stop dear brother."

**"And why is that?"** His grip on Offender's neck tightened effectively, crushing the other's larynx, making Smexy wheeze around his hand.

"Because damage on ______'s house is one thing and murder is another. Don't you think killing your brother in your soul mate's house when you've just met them for less than a day is a bit of a... faux pas? Is this truly the way you want to go about this? Especially for a first impression?"

Splendor conspiratorily went closer to whisper in Slender's unseen ear. 

You were unable to make out what the cheerful being said as he spoke in a hushed tone but whatever it was he whispered, seemed to catch Slender's attention.

**"I—"** His face was scrunched up in frustration as he looked at Splendor then Offender (who was little to no success, unable to remove his sibling's sharp talon-like fingers from his throat.)

Then, he looked at you.

You didn't know what exactly he was looking for as he stared at you. The only thing you knew was that you had your breath stuck on your throat as his unreadable gaze seemed to just study your figure. You felt uncomfortably warm as the seconds ticked by until Slender, seemingly realizes what he was doing, looks away from you and lets go of Offender in disgust.

He ignores the wreckage in your kitchen and quietly strides toward your hall leading to the restroom to presumably fix himself when he stopped.

**"...It is still debatable that she is my soul mate..."** He huffed before continuing to his destination.

Although the acerbic comment stung, you noticed that he had aimed the statement towards Splendor and not towards you. You had a feeling that you missed something vital but wasn't able to comprehend what just happened.

You hear a door nearby close with a quiet thud.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Smexy was already healing himself, his regenerative ability doing its best to patch up the black bloodied wreck that was his body, although you did notice his voice was still rougher than normal.

"Did you really have to goad him Offender?" Splendor asked in exasperation.

"Hey, it's what I do best." Sexual Offenderman shrugged as he concentrated on healing his raspy throat.

"I'm glad to see that the fight is done and all but who's going to clean up this mess?" You asked.

The slender beings silently surveyed your kitchen. Your wooden stools and the counters were utterly smashed beyond recognition. Cabinets as well as electric appliances were either crunched to a pulp or were clinging to its former structure for dear life. The worse damage, however, was on your walls and floor. The delicate tiling had been either cracked or was completely missing. The walls showed signs of collapsing with the lightest pressure and were ready to keel over.

"The damage isn't too bad," Smexy replied off-handedly as he lit a cigarette.

"Too bad? You just wrecked my home and that fight was totally avoidable!" You felt if you had to converse any longer with Smexy that a migraine was surely inevitable.

"Don't worry Miss _____! Trender and I will take care of it!" Splendor beamed at you as he volunteered "We constantly have to fix our home due to fights so we're very much used to cleaning all of this up!"

"You're just compensating for the fact that you ate everything in her cookie jar, aren't you?" The diva deadpanned towards his older relative.

"Anyways," The polka-dotted being continued with a strained smile, "We'll take care of it! You go ahead and rest Miss _____! I'm pretty sure you need to lay down after everything that just happened. We'll soon leave afterward so you may go ahead!"

You flicked your eyes to Trender for a moment before coming to a decision.

"You know Splendor, I think I'll take your offer. This morning has been very...intense more than usual so I'll just go take a nap."

You faked a yawn before quickly going up the steps feeling Trender's quiet penetrating gaze follow you until you were out of sight.

**.......................................................................................**

"So... did I just miss somethin'? Or was I just imaginin' some sorta tension in the room?" Offender remarked when no one was disturbing the silence.

"It's none of your business Offender and go home, you look like crap." Trender snapped impatiently.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. You'd think that your own family would have more pity on their brother who'd just lost a fight but they instead tell ya to scram. Harsh guys, I'm hurt!" Offender put a hand to his head in faux sadness but when he noticed that his two siblings just looked irritated at his theatrics and their tolerance for him was almost past the limit, he sat up and crushed his cigarette on the tiled floor with the heel of his boot.

"Alright, I'll see ya two buttheads at home." He gruffly said as he walked out of the room.

When Trender finally heard the slamming door as an indication that he and Splendor were truly alone, he finally spoke up.

"Did you see it all around the property like I said you would?"

"I did..." Splendor admitted "It is a slight cause of concern, especially since there was, after all, a large amount of blessed salt and several liters of holy water around the area but maybe it's a human thing? I mean aren't there some humans who have that sort of thing lying around?"

"If they're a priest or a nun," Trender snorted, "Even then, the amount found here is staggering. And I bet there's more of these demon protection wards all around the house. Plus it's obvious that she's not particularly religious?" He paused. "You weren't able to find any hint of her being so, were you?"

Splendor shook his head.

"That just proves my point then. So this begs the question, why is she keeping out demons? It's granted that no sane human would want them in their home but it's obvious that it's no low-level demon that she's trying to keep out."

"What possible trouble could she have gotten herself into?" Splendor asked worriedly.

"Humans are pretty dumb so there are a plethora of reasons why. What truly bothers me is why is she trying to hide this from us and why hasn't she told Slender?"

"I... honestly don't know but they've just met, so we should also give them time to bond before we do anything..."

"I know but this is crucial information that she needs to share with all of us. I..." The fashionista froze then stared at the direction of the hall where the patriarch was, " _Damn it..._ " his voice was laced with frustration until he sighed in resignation.

"You're right... they barely know each other; it won't help if we tell Slender that she's keeping things from him before they even establish a rapport..." Despite his mouth being nowhere in sight, his jaw tightened, "I hope this girl knows what she's doing..."

Splendor seeing the distressed look on his cousin, sat beside him on the floor and patted his relative's arm in comfort. They stayed like this for a few peaceful moments until Splendor, whose eyes were looking thoughtfully at Trender, piped up once more.

"Slender left you in charge of the Manor, didn't he? I just noticed it."

"I only felt his transference of power only now. The sly bastard didn't even consult me before doing it."

"It shouldn't be too bad, I mean, it's temporary only anyway."

"Yes, but this is the first time he ever did this and you know entirely well that I hate taking over Slender's duties as patriarch. Much less the actual role. Why couldn't you have taken over for him?"

A sad smile appeared at the usually joyful being's face. "I may be powerful Trender but the creepypastas don't respect me."

"And they respect me?" Trender asked sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," Splendor mused, "Maybe they don't respect you the same way they do Slender but they definitely like you more than me."

The unasked question of leaving Sexual Offenderman in charge wasn't encouraged so both of them didn't bother with it.

"But hey."

Trender quirked an invisible eyebrow at the pollyanna.

"If it means anything since you have complete jurisdiction, Slender doesn't have to be involved with... the affairs back at home at all... at least for a while."

The couturier's glasses glinted with mischevious delight. "Now there's an idea."

The happy entity winked at him before standing up and stretching. "With that out of the way, I think it's about time we started cleaning up, don't you think?"

"You go ahead," Trender replied, "I'll just explore the house a little bit more to see if there's anything else we should know about our darling little brother's soul mate."

"Alrighty then!" Splendor enthusiastically began carrying as much rubble as he could, teleporting them to who knows where. Trender strode away from the kitchen and started to look around the home, trusty phone in hand.

There was digging to do.

Lots and lots of digging.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on December 28, 2019

After Trender's conversation with Splendor—the fashionista had decided to leave the kitchen to try to survey your parlor. 

He didn't get to glance around your home yesterday—not including the quick look around your isolated house area today where he had accidentally found your anti-demon wards—since the news of you being his cousin's soul mate took all his attention, but he decided to remedy that now.

Since it was obvious to the couturier that the both of you won't be able to speak to one another without him being able to control his sarcastic tongue (as you definitely needed a new wardrobe) and without you getting offended; he, however, was still curious on what kind of girl was matched with his youngest relative.

They say that how one designs or keeps a room usually showcases one's personality in some semblance or another. To which, is a belief that Trender firmly agrees with. Based on instinct, he could tell your home was personalized and not another one of those cheaply made advertisement homes that had no sense of personality whatsoever.

For that at least, he was thankful for.

However, he just hoped that you were at least half-way decent based on personality since so far, looking back at soul mates, meeting Offender's soul mate was a complete nightmare. He cringed at the slightest mention of her and decided to put the memory of her at the dusty corners of his mind.

He'd much rather focus on the matter on hand.

He took a few steps in and studied the room before him. Huh. He had to admit; while you did have abysmal taste in clothing, you had better preferences when it came to rooms.

The living room was—if he had to describe it in a few words—pleasing to the eye. Pale floral wallpaper had decorated the walls as dark cherry wood-paneled itself at the corners. The cream-colored sofa and simple coffee table were a matching set as they complimented the other, not looking too garish nor shabby. He also noticed with a critical eye that the glass lamps down to the rest of the furnishings had a sort of retro style to them though they were luckily dustless unlike most objects found in an antique shop.

Lastly, he inspected the fireplace which was located at the center of the parlor. Most people who live alone don't bother cleaning the soot as well as ashes after the logs are gone since they're just 'too much effort' and only clean them on special occasions but apparently, this was not the case with you. The hearth was completely spotless, maybe a little too clean? He wondered briefly if you were just too anal or had only moved in but seeing your familiarity with the house seemed to null his latter theory. He walked into the room going closer to inspect the fireplace.

Huh. There were no visible singe marks anywhere, indicating that the fireplace had never been used. He bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation. That is very odd.

...

Oh well, the reason behind that is not his problem. A fire hazard probably.

He straightened himself up. He began planning to peep inside the other rooms and start memorizing in his head the list of patriarchal chores that he had to dedicate his time to, thanks to Slender's short notice. Satisfied with his inspection in the living room, Trender was about to walk out into the hall when he stopped abruptly.

There was something unusual that he had almost missed. Something wriggled in the back of his mind that there was something off in the way you had designed the room. He turned around gazing at the area, intently trying to see why he couldn't seem to put his finger down that there's something fishy going on. He walked near the console at the side of the room, staring at a picture of cacti when he realized it.

The picture frames. 

There were indeed a couple of frames spread out in the room but why did you only have pictures of plants of all things? Even in the Pasta Manor, there were at least a few pictures of the creepypastas, or at least one photo of each slender—Slender as well had one though it was completely blurry due to his uncontrolled static and clearly a stolen shot—yet why did you, a normal human at that, not own any pictures of a family member? Even if you were some sort of—heaven forbid—vegan or maybe an orphan, one would usually have a photo of whom they consider their family or friends.

This didn't make any sense.

Not to mention that for someone who lives alone, you seemed to have a large spacious house in the middle of a forest unlike most people your age who lived in run-down apartments. Wouldn't this place cost a bit too much for one person? It didn't seem you were that wealthy, average in fact. He even noticed that you didn't contact your boss or manager to say that you'll be staying in your house for a few weeks due to finding your soul mate. So were you working home-based? Or were you jobless?

Curiouser and curiouser.

He began to look you up with his phone for the sole intent of some semblance of trivia regarding your work or lack of work when he noticed that he couldn't find you. This alarmed him. Who on earth in this day and age did not have any social media accounts? In seconds, he went through thousands of sites trying to scan for any hint of who you were. He hunted on the internet for any social media accounts that you may have had in the past to give him more insight on your character but had ended up with nothing. Not even any fake names or photos that you may have been tagged in.

He closed his phone in irritation.

Not knowing simple information like this frustrated Trender. Especially since he makes it a point to collect data about the people around him and because networking or searching for information is one of his specialties. It was completely vexing.

He knows he could just ask you but he felt you wouldn't answer him even if he tried.

He sighed.

So it seemed that you weren't telling them everything...then again, you didn't get the chance to say anything of importance with everyone else talking as well as the scuffle that had just happened... so they're also at fault.

But still, he wondered what exactly you weren't telling them. Crap, he knew that he shouldn't be messing around with Slender's business however he can't help but be intrigued. His inner gossip was piqued.

This was turning out to be completely interesting.

He looked through your photos of plants when he noticed that you had discreetly placed one frame behind a book on top of the mantle. Ignoring all sense of propriety with your paraphernalia, he immediately took the small circular frame to see what exactly you were hiding.

...

_ Well...  _

This just makes more questions than answers... 

_ Oh dear... _

Seeing how unstable Slender is, once he finds out and you still haven't told him; forget about being soul mates, he is bound to hunt you and this person down. 

And that would not be a pretty sight for the future for either you or Slender.

Taking pity on you, he murmured to himself on how you should have put more effort into hiding this more as he turned the frame face-down, placing it behind your small collection of succulents at the fireplace. 

He shook his head briefly. He hoped after a few days, you'd consider telling Slender since he is bound to find out about this. He could only hope you thought things through.

He exhaled deeply. You might be distracted though since you had a lot to think about, being soul mates with a being that you never imagined existed who is if we add the proverbial icing on the cake—also a well-known mythical killer/kidnapper on the internet, it would probably not be  _ your _ issues you'd think about first.

But he'd digress. He hoped you'd tell the patriarch in time. If he found out by himself, his anger then would be nothing compared to his outburst now. 

Besides, this isn't a small issue by itself; it was completely unorthodox.

You should've told them this already before they became a welcoming party if you had any sense for your safety. 

A feeling of dread came into his gut.

He mutely went back to the kitchen, ignoring Splendor's cheery greeting, and was quickly helping him fix the damage on the furnishings so that they could quickly return to the manor. His thoughts were about you and the outrageous/violent drama that may occur.

Blowing a heavy breath once more due to the weight of what he had learned, he muttered to himself about that human saying of how curiosity killed the cat and how it bore some semblance of truth.

Too late for that advice now though. He grimaced.

You should've just immediately told them that you were married.


	9. Cut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this chapter on January 9, 2020

  
Damn. 

Damn.

Damn it all...

_Calm down.  
  
_

Whatever this is...   
  


_This isn't you..._   
  


It has been hours since Trender and Splendor left.

Slender was still gripping the bathroom sink tightly, letting his arms shake as he did his best to will out the adrenaline flowing through his body. Although unnecessary, he opened his inner mouth without removing the thin layer of outer skin on his face and let out a long shaky exhale.

_What in the world was that?_

He could not believe that he had acted up to Offender's taunts and nearly made him lose control over his own instincts. They have sparred before but today instead of his usual tactics of observing or creating strategies to finish the fight quickly, he had mindlessly gone out attacking his sad excuse of a sibling with his ire increasing ten-fold with every petty goading that Offender threw his way.

And he ate up each bait like Offender wanted him to.

Giving the exhibitionist the satisfaction of seeing  _him_ out of control.

He thumped his head loudly against the mirror.

He felt like an imbecile.

Slender, compared to his family members, did not have many pleasures in life.

If there was a vice that he did actively encourage of any part of himself, that was his mind. He truly cherished the control that he always had despite the situations in which most would panic and start to fear whereas he was able to keep his calm and remain unflappable. He took pride in the fact that despite many others that have lost complete sense of consciousness while doing dark endeavors, he did not. Long nights where he was able to study and feed the inner workings of his intellect were times often considered well-spent and productive.

He liked the feeling that he knew his own head. That he's able to manipulate and control how much to show, how much to conceal. His intelligence was something he thought highly of himself and immensely did not enjoy it being tampered with. He had many losses in the past when he was much younger where he nearly lost everything. But the one thing his enemies were never able to take away was his mind. It was his one constant company throughout the years that was unchanged as he knew it like the back of his own hand. It was soothing for an immortal being such as him, as everything else changes in the world, he would remain the same.

And then the soul mate bond happened.

Whatever control he had of his own thoughts—vanished. All emotions that were kept in check and locked were now unbound as well as loose while he watched on, having no idea how to control it.

Sufficed to say, it was completely and undeniably nerve-wracking.

It also didn't help that Splendor's words were still reverberating within his head which was another wrench in the works.

_'Do you really want her to see you as just another monster?'_

He did not think of the fact that he actually stopped when this was said and instead frowned at how Splendor freely used such a term for _them_ —slender beings—a superior race compared to other races was crudely referred to as 'monsters.' He'll have to talk to him about erasing it from his vocabulary as it was undignified for immortals beings such as them.

He let the actual reason regarding why he stopped, be shoved into the deeper recesses of his mind.

After all, there were more important matters at hand.

Seeing that he would be stuck on this compromising situation for some unknown amount of time, he had transferred all his authority unto Trender as a last resort. He knew his cousin would be upset as he did so without warning but he had to. There was too much at stake given how brash and aggressive he was feeling that with his way of thinking, he might make choices that would not only cost  _him_ but his family and the Creepypasta Manor as well. Indeed, this was the best course of action he could do in these circumstances. Trender will just have to lead for now since he was his best choice. The fashionista may not be the most powerful unlike how tradition requires, but he was the second wisest next to Slender. Had his cousin decided to not indulge himself with human frivolity and got himself exiled early on, he knew that Trender had a large chance of being a ruthless leader. Alas, it was not meant to be as he knew that Trender would never give up his human tendencies.

He was also not worried about Trender's adjustment to the role as he knew that his proxies would automatically deign to help him with whatever paperwork or situation that quickly needs to be attended to. 

And if they didn't?

They knew there would be hell to pay.

As for the creepypastas, they could handle them themselves as long as they didn't challenge Trender's authority on the matter then they will be fine. He knew the creepypastas like the back of his own hand, if it has anything to do with having a higher chance of self-preservation then they definitely wouldn't be foolish enough to challenge his relatives as doing so would mean that they revoke their status as his tenants and would have no defense against Zalgo or any other creatures out there. He remembered briefly when one did so against Splendor, challenging him on his right as a tenant, and how the results were extremely satisfying despite Splendor not killing them. It was a pity too as that particular creepypasta that had been crippled was powerful but it had set a good example to those dumb enough to attempt.

And if they tried to do so with his cousin?

He knows Trender wouldn't hesitate to kill.

He smiled inwardly at the thought before remembering his current dilemma. Now... what was he to do while stuck in this temporary confinement?

Well, he may not be the patriarch of the Manor for now but he could still help on getting treaties and other paperwork. Especially with the current dryad problem at hand, who have been claiming that they own  _his_ forest for centuries now which was utter rubbish on their part. They had to be dealt with as soon as possible, may it be with peace or war.

He began to concentrate, reaching unto his mental connections so that he may be able to telepathically communicate with one of his proxies when he noticed all he could reach was just radio silence.

_Why can't he..._

He focused harder until he realized that not only could he not contact his proxies, he couldn't contact the creepypastas either. This unnerved him. Was this...due to the string? No, it shouldn't be able to do that. As far as he knew, the bond could only limit his movement when it came to you, not limit all his abilities so what in the world was causing this...

Trender.

He pinched the area where his nose bridge would be in irritation and started to mentally contact his cousin.

**_'Trender?'_ **

_'Hello? Trender here, Sorry kinda busy at the moment.'_

He could hear the fashionista lazily filing his nails as Slender's proxies could be heard in the background pointing out which paperwork needed to be done immediately with chaotic shouting, shuffling, and cursing coming from them.

_'_ **_What is going on back there?'_ **

_'Right now, we're rearranging your office.'_

_'_ **_ You're... what?' _ ** His voice was laced with disbelief.

' _Slender, honey, I have no idea how you find anything in this dump of yours but if I'm managing this place for a while then some reorganization is truly long overdue.'_

The former patriarch at this instance was taking back all of the credibility he gave his relative.

**_'Trender,'_ ** The tall being was doing his best to control his vitriol, **_'when I gave you my authority, what I meant for you to do is simply watch over the Manor and make sure The Demon does not get inside the wards. Not,'_ ** he emphasized the word,  **_'renovating my office without my consent.'_ **

_'Oh? Like the consent you gave me when you forced me into the role of patriarch?'_ The hipster snorted, "Toby dear, that's cherry, not quite the scarlet I was asking for..."

**_'I truly apologize that I was not able to tell you as soon as I was able to, however, you have to see that my hasty decision was necessary and_ ** — **_'_ **

_'Uhuh...sure.'_ Trender replied absent-mindedly, "Masky, Hoodie, you're supposed to put the couch over there—no, yes, alright, you guys got it."

He has had enough of this nonsense.

He needed to get back to the Manor and stop whatever chaos Trender was managing. He tried to focus his energy to pinpoint himself to where his cousin is but soon saw that he was still in your bathroom. He felt a pit in his stomach at this realization.

**_'Did you just... cut me off from the Mansion?'_ **

_'Slender...'_ An exhausted sigh could be heard from his relative, _'Please... could you relax and listen to me for a moment?'_

**_'Add me back right now.'_ ** He knew he was snarling at this point but he honestly didn't care anymore.  **_'I will take back my authority and manage the Manor myself if I have to. Soulmate bond be damned. I will do this so you don't have to be bothered with my problems any longer. Do I make myself clear Trender? Put me back in the wards this instant!'_ **

_'No.'_

**_'I beg your pardon?'_ **

_'Slender, sweetie, why do you have to make this difficult for yourself? Honestly, just... think of this as a vacation, okay? I removed you from the wards and your contact to everyone else asides from me for a reason alright? Just trust me on this. You need this. You haven't had a vacation in hundreds of years and now is a good time to start as any.'_

**_'I do not need a vacation. There are bigger things that are happening that need to be remedied.'_ ** He hissed in annoyance.

_'You're wrong, what you need to focus on is right there.'_

**_'What? Focusing on murdering you the next time I see you?'_ **

_'______. You need to focus on ______. Geez, do you need to a chill pill.'_ The diva muttered.

**_'Why on earth do I need to do that?'_ **

_'Because she's your soul mate! Slender, do you not have any knowledge about soul bonds at all?! You're supposed to be with her right now! Not arguing with me over the management of the Mansion.'_

Slender seemingly scowled at this.  **_'We truly do not know if she is my actual_ ** — **_'_ **

_'CUT THE BULLCRAP RIGHT THERE!'_

The suited being nearly jumped at the abrupt shout in his head.

_'I have no idea why you're in such DENIAL over the fact that you have a soul mate. Just because you think that this shows you have a soul and yes, I said that word, does not mean you're automatically weak. You need to give her a fricking chance to bond with you instead of isolating her without even trying to get to know her. Get a freaking grip Slender, you've done much harder things than spending some time with a girl!'_

**_'I...'_ ** He didn't even know what to say. He was completely stunned at Trender's outburst.

Another sigh. ' _Look, let's face the facts. You're emotionally stunted. So feelings are completely foreign to you. I get it. I recommend on using this time to get to know ______ while satisfying the bond and do your best in sorting out your emotions so that once you're used to them, you could get back in here and regain your authority.'_

Slender slightly scowled at his cousin's so-called facts. **_'Even if I agree with this nonsensical plan, there's still a matter of safety.'_ **

_'If that's what you're worried about, we've got it covered. There's already a protection circle there that's all around the house that I've managed to link to your position as Patriarch so that area is under your... well my protection for now... and I'm going to have Splendor and Offender take turns on guarding the outside area of the wards, that way you and ____ are safe from any possible dangers that may occur.'_ He paused, remembering another thing. ' _By the way, Slender, I know you had your proxies bring you books earlier to help you research more about the soul mate bond.'_

**_'More on the removal of the string... but what of it?'_ **

_'If you're still insistent on that, I recommend you stop reading your ancient tomes from the past century. Those were written by witches, shamans, and sorcerers. The things they've written are definitely not accurate since they're not actual humans and are more or less formed by the magic they use which makes the rules for the string apply differently for them. I suggest reading more... human-made literature...'_

' **_Are you suggesting that I read the lurid drivel that was spouted out by some romantic human philosopher?'_ ** He asked incredulously.

_'Well that 'lurid drivel' you just called is more precise than any of your old books. I'm going to have Splendor over in a few days to give you more research material and other necessities so you won't lose your sanity in there. If that's everything you're worried about, I'm gonna go now and get a drink. I think I've earned it after all this...'_

**_'...There is one more thing...'_ **

_'What is it?'_

**_'What exactly do you mean that there already is a protection circle here?'_ **

A beat of silence.

He could hear Trender curse colorfully under his breath.

**_'Would you please clarify that for me?'_ **

_' I already set them up in advance for you and _____.'_

**_'Trender, do not lie to me. You are horrible with creating protection wards, to make one this fast is truly doubtful.’_ **

_'What was that Slender? I think I'm going deaf. My healing ability hasn't been working lately. Welp, it was nice talking to you. Bye!'_

**_'Trender, wait! Do not_ ** — **_'_ **

The former patriarch was met once again by silence. He tried to contact his relative once more but to no avail. Anger dangerously pulsed in animalistic waves with the gall of his cousin on removing him from his own territory but he forced himself to calm down, knowing that Trender has a point over the lack of control of his over-eager emotions. He sighed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before realizing that he was truly stuck here. 

With you. 

He thumped his head at the glass mirror once more.

With the Manor out of his hands, his research being halted, and his safety being taken care of by his family members, he felt... lost.

What on earth was he going to do in the meantime?

**................................................................**

Trender had buried his face in his hands as he cursed at himself for the millionth time.

"Are you alright Trender?"

He looked up and saw Splendor's concerned face before him.

"I'm fine... I just made a stupid error..."

"That's alright! We all make dumb mistakes." Splendor replied cheerfully.

Trender glared at Splendor in between his fingers. "You're not helping."

The polka-dotted entity resumed grinning knowingly at the fashionista while Trender proceeded to glower at him.

"Alright then," said the joyful being after a few moments of stillness, "If you need me, holler!"

He listened to Splendor skip his way to the exit before he slumped into his seat.

Right now, he'd give anything to switch roles with Splendor, dealing with Slender's crap was too much to deal with in one day.

He rubbed the temples of his head as he broke into Slender's whiskey cabinet and poured himself a drink.

He gave you as much time as he could for you and Slender to bond; however, it had just lessened because of his stupid mistake. Slender is the most paranoid person he knew. He was bound to figure it out sooner or later, if not now.

It also didn't help that Slender was still trying to do the impossible task of removing the string. Maybe the fashionista could stop him by giving him useless books? No... he would notice. Maybe a dummies' guide to soulmates? Maybe. It will have to do.

He will have to ask Splendor to monitor them closely and tell him about the situation at hand. They needed to do everything in their power to stop his curmudgeon of a cousin to stop from investigating around the house, if not, the worst could happen if he killed you. 

Slender would possibly lose his sanity and die from the bond.

And the last person who was the head will inherit the responsibility as patriarch.

Meaning Trender will forever be in charge of the Manor.

No. That should never happen.

He shuddered at the mere thought. 

He just continued to hope that you will use this time wisely.

If you didn't tell him soon, then your funeral will be very likely in the future.


	10. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A head canon in this story I think you guys should know is that whoever is Patriarch of the Manor can limit who could involve themselves with his tenants. Slender's abilities still work (teleporting, telepathy, etc.) however he couldn't contact them specifically or get to the Manor due to Trender's decision of blocking him. Will get into more of the patriarch role and headcanons as we continue on, I kind of took liberties with the characters and the way their world works here.
> 
> Originally posted this chapter on January 24, 2020

  
He was sulking.

There was no other term for it.

Though he didn't sulk at the usual way that most men that you knew did, typically with complaints and dull chit chat. He was oddly quiet—more so than normal—and barely making a word or a sigh as far as you could tell. Instead, any noise he did make was extremely conveyed through his body language as he kept on moving at one form to another. From his endless pacing to the tapping of his long fingers at the top of the table, he was obviously restless as if aching to have something to do. You can only hazard a guess on how busy his life usually was, with the tenants that he called pastas (?) as well as his foe that was trying to fight against him.

What was that name again?

Trender never actually said the name and instead opted to write it down earlier but you didn't really read it since you were distracted. 

What was it?  _Waldo?_

Ever since meeting your soulmate, you weren't too sure of anything anymore really. 

You took a peek from your book as he sat a little too stiffly on the sofa. After the debacle that was now dubbed as 'the kitchen incident,' Slender had lost all contacts—mental and physical—to those connected to the Manor which had caused him great ire. Splendor cheeringly explained to you in a letter that he had left on your living room that through Trender's role as patriarch, the diva had been able to block Slender from his connections in his telepathy (liken to how one disconnects a telephone wire) and would only fix his line to his charges alongside his home once he was truly at top form or once the bond has settled down. You could tell from the writing that they don't normally do anything like this towards Slender since he was the Head of the household, but now that he had you, his priorities should be now focused on you in these coming days...at least that's what they said.

Well, he is prioritizing you but probably not in the manner that they wanted him to.

During the first day, he had devoted himself to reading more on the tomes that he had with him to search for a solution for the string; you could tell that he began to get frustrated as his search remained fruitless. Nevertheless, as time passed, his books on soulmates had allegedly proven themselves obsolete as you heard him rip them apart with a snarl. To which you secretly felt relief about as it meant he will stay around longer. Even though you still had mixed feelings about him; you didn’t want him to leave despite everything.

You tried to return your focus on the paragraph before you. 

It didn't work.

Thoughts about your current situation filled your head.

Mainly in regards to your soulmate and his... peculiar habits.

An example of this being, he would explore around the house as if memorizing his surroundings.

Several hours after your supposed nap, you found him staring at the closed bedroom on the upper floor. Thankfully, he wasn’t able to open the door or teleport inside  _yet_ but was seemingly put out at being caught prying if the flushed color of his face was anything to go by. He cleared his throat then asked on what was inside and you had nonchalantly said that it was just a storage room where you had kept your spare furniture and Christmas décor. He seemed to have bought it as he instead continued to scout your home by going downstairs. Although usually, you would be off-put on how  _carte blanche_ he was becoming with your home like other people, you didn’t mind as it would give the illusion that you had no mysteries to spill to your soulmate and you’d prefer it if he was under that pretense.

You were just glad that he had taken several hours in the bathroom downstairs as it had given you ample time to disguise the holy water you had into an old oil drum that you had covered in your garage. The blessed salt was also now well-hidden in ordinary salt shakers in your pantry closet that was mercifully left untouched during the fight.

And the wedding photo of you and your spouse in the living room?

Hidden under a hollow floorboard in the spare guest room.

There were three bedrooms in the house and while he may wander around, his curiosity will be more on the locked bedroom rather than the open one where the photo was hidden. It’s granted however that you don’t want him to go in the closed room either as he will question the men’s clothing that was inside, opening a can of worms that you aren’t prepared to answer.

You were also slightly irritated as you noticed that the picture frame wasn't where you previously placed it and was instead moved elsewhere meaning someone now knew that you were married. You had sighed in exasperation. You had a strong feeling it was Trender as he seemed like the type to go snooping around freely. However, you were just glad that Slender seemed oblivious to this fact and that the diva hadn't called you out on it for some reason.

But now, with it hidden, no one else had to know.

You were congratulating yourself on how you managed to hide everything in time that was until he opened the front door to look outside. Abruptly, you remembered.

The protection circle.

He would question why you had it.

You cursed under your breath, running after him. Since he intended to investigate the circle and not leave you, the bond had not reacted at all to him going outside.

You were preparing a lie in your head that one of his relatives had made it when you noticed that he couldn’t get near your runes. He looked surprised and annoyed at this.

Huh.

It was as if there was an actual barrier around three feet by the circle that was blocking him from going near. How peculiar. You were pretty sure that your wards were only against demons so what was causing this to…

_Oh…_

While Slender was distracted, trying to get out or more accurately destroy the barrier surrounding the house, you noticed in the far left corner of the woods was Splendor snickering as he waved at you through a thick pile of bushes.

Confused, you pointed at the invisible barrier and mouthed the words,  _‘Is this your doing?’_

Looking entirely too pleased with himself, he grinned wider while sending you a thumbs up.

You have no idea why he’s helping you keep secrets from his brother but you certainly weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_‘Thank you.’_ You mimed towards him, feeling immensely grateful.

You just hoped that he wouldn’t ask why.

He winked at you before disappearing completely.

Slender abruptly looked at the nearby bushes in question then at you—making you smile nervously—as he pointed at the unseen blockade in irritation. 

It looked as if he was asking if this was your doing.

You quickly shook your head, professing ignorance.

He observed you for a short time assessing your honesty until returning his attention to the barricade before him.

You visibly relaxed, placated with the notion that he dismissed you from having any involvement from the invisible barrier and protection circle.

Satisfied with this outcome, you left Slender to himself as he relentlessly studied the obstruction with a critical eye. You just continued hoping that the barrier would persist to hold.

Now to check on the kitchen.

You had no idea what happened to it afterward but it seemed that true to their word, Splendor and Trender had fixed your kitchenette. However, its current design was completely different compared to your previous one. Whereas the room before was pale with only a hint of color, it was now richer in palette with bold colors contrasting each other. You could tell where the fashionista’s influence was as your new countertops, stools, appliances, and cabinets were all smooth as well as sleek in design. But the true surprise was when you opened your refrigerator and cabinets. You had to forcibly close them as they were filled to the brink with all manner of sweets and pastries that you were sure that you didn’t buy. It only clicked in your head that it was Splendor’s doing when you found a jar packed with sugar cookies near the new microwave with a sorry note attached to it.

A small smile appeared on your face despite it all.

Compensation, indeed.

It was a little while later when you were microwaving lunch that you noticed your soulmate was already sitting on one of the breakfast stools, face blank as he watched you prepare your meal. You didn’t know if he just arrived or if he followed you inside when you did, but you decided to offer him your humble meal of mac and cheese to which he had declined. In between bites, you noticed that unlike earlier during the fight where his siblings were around, he was truly silent and content on watching you do whatever. This suited you just fine as you started a few of your chores as the quiet was letting you concentrate on the task at hand. And if you noticed that he followed you to whatever room you went to—observing in a safe distance—you didn’t say a word.

That had been a week ago.

Despite the domesticity you both achieved on your first night together, you were now certain it was a fluke.

He wasn't an unruly house guest by any means despite the fight with his sibling, it was quite the opposite. Whenever you were doing chores, he made it a point to help you around the house. May it be with mundane things like wiping windows or assisting you with dishes, he made an effort to assist you with any means that he can.

It was when you both had nothing to do that was the problem.

Ever since living with him you noticed that none of your gadgets were working properly. From the WiFi you used to watch random videos online to standard cable television, all of them would end up in a static haze with no hint on why it was acting this way. Although he never said anything, you knew it was his unconscious doing but you didn't have the nerve to ask him to confirm it.

So with that, you had no choice but to resort to books.

To which, wasn't that bad really, spending time with the other like this. 

A cozy blanket, some hot chocolate, plush sofas, the scent of old books, and a soft autumn wind blowing through the windows.

It was nice.

Others might even say romantic.

It was when you feel the need to speak at the oppressive silence of the house that always got to you that had ruined the mood. You would speak to him and ask him small things about his life like his favorite color and whatnot. He'd answer you but with monosyllabic replies without adding anything to what you had just asked. Then the air would then tense as both of you had no idea how to continue from there. It would have been alright had this happened once or twice but ten times or more per day? It was a suffocating feeling.

Slender was too quiet. Or you're too awkward.

Or maybe it's a bit of both.

You exhaled loudly.

The only way to get past this awkwardness was to try to talk to him again.

_You had to try again._

This time, however, you tried a subject that's more attuned to him...

"Hey umm... Slender? I... have a question..."

He looked up from his book in silent query.

"What's the name of your ...enemy? If that's what you'd call him? Trender and the others never really mentioned him by name so I'm really curious about it."

You were met with silence.

He studied you for a few seconds before grabbing a nearby pad and pen. He quickly wrote on the paper then showed it to you.

It was slightly difficult to read with his chicken-scratch writing but the way he capitalized the name's letters helped. You ignored whatever it was he wrote above the capitalized moniker as it was too garbled to make out.

Huh. What a funny name.

"Zalg— _Mmph!"_

** " _ Don't say his name!" _ ** He hissed at you, completely alarmed. 

He had toppled over your coffee table from his rapid haste to silence you, spilling books, papers, and hot chocolate everywhere. His hand had quickly stilled you as he covered your mouth, not letting anything escape. You watched him with wide eyes as he was now abruptly bent over you, looming over in an intimidating manner.

** "Did you not  _ read _ what I had  _ just _ written down? If there is one sure way to be possessed by that fiend it's by saying his name,"  ** His face was now inches away from your own, filled with perturbed displeasure.  **"If you have any concern for your safety or sense of well-being, I would suggest you refrain from saying it."**

You couldn't say anything as his hand was still silencing you, compelling you to breathe around it. He had lifted your chin forcing you to meet his unyielding gaze.

** " _ Is.That.Clear _ ?"  ** His voice enunciated each syllable dangerously pressing you to make sure you won't make a dumb error like this again.

You previously wanted to retort about his horrible handwriting but instead, you had quelled it down.

You meekly nodded, feeling suitably chastised.

**"Good..."** He whispered deeply in approval. You shivered despite yourself.

You both stared at each other. 

He hasn't let go of you.

You all at once became aware of how close he was to you at the moment. One of his arms was touching your mouth and the other was leaning on the armrest of your seat, making his intoxicating presence close in on you, pinning you down with nowhere to go. Your lips felt the warmth from his smooth hand that had exuded a welcome heat as the cold wind in the room had chilled your face. 

You held your breath. 

Slender unintentionally touched your upper lip gently, letting the pads of his fingers revel in their smoothness. His thumb extended to the side of your face, caressing it  _so softly_ . His expression looked as if he was focused, studying you as if you were an inscrutable puzzle that he  _needed_ to decode.  _Needed_ to solve.  _Needed_ to know. 

So concentrated on unraveling you that he had momentarily forgotten his inhibitions of why he should stay away. 

On why this was wrong.  
  


On why you both weren't supposed to be together.   
  


The aura of the room seemed to electrically hum at both of your actions. A faint red glow of a string glimmered in the background unbeknownst to you and him.

You were completely flushed. The skin where he touched you tingled with a warm intensity, making you want to reciprocate. 

You met his stare without blinking and unconsciously brought his hand closer to your mouth then planted a soft kiss directly on his warm palm.

He  _sharply_ sucked in a breath.

In a few silent moments the realization of what you were both doing, hit you at the same time.

He quickly let go of you as if he was  _scorched_ from your touch.

You didn't know how to react as you were still registering on what the hell just happened.

He swiftly stood up and proceeded to go to the next room without a single word. 

But when several minutes passed by, you finally composed yourself and all you felt was a mild irritation.

You wanted to get to know him. You truly did. However, the bond kept on pushing too much. Causing both of you to do too much, making Slender retreat every single time from your encounters. And every time this happened, the string became more frustrated as well as unsatisfied. It was a seemingly endless cycle. To which it was utterly aggravating as you genuinely needed to get to know him.

You closed your eyes ignoring your lips that still shuddered from his warmth.

You needed to see if he was trustworthy enough to tell him everything you were hiding and won't abuse the knowledge that you'd give him. You'd tell him of your situation, your life, and why you're married in the first place. You'd tell him everything. Had your soulmate been a normal human, maybe it'd be a tad bit easier but since he was a different species from you, you were walking on eggshells the whole time. 

You weren't worried about your husband coming home as he was away due to a business meeting for a month but the clock was ticking. You needed to know if you could trust the slender being since sooner or later you were going to run out of time. Leading it to be extremely essential for you to know him.

_Truly know him._

And not just the flare of temporary comradery that the string would provide.

No, you need to have the knowledge that he would not mistreat you at all especially since he was a well-known kidnapper and murderer. You actually had qualms about that but you wouldn't talk to him about it as that was a topic for another day.

The fact that was important is that he's even more dangerous since he's your soulmate.

You were scared that if you misplaced your trust in him, you'd be hunted down as you were now.

Maybe even worse.

You exhaled inwardly.

You were frustrated at this.

At everything.

Life could never be easy for you, can it?


End file.
